


Roy's Beasting Adventure: The Secret Beastly Prologue

by GhirahimJohnson



Series: Roy's Beasting Adventure [2]
Category: Fire Emblem, My Little Pony, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Don't read this if you don't want to see anal horn penetratiob, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhirahimJohnson/pseuds/GhirahimJohnson
Summary: Roy Eliwood and his father live a life as normal as any other. It's just a single dad and his teenage son getting by, while sharing the bond of family. Most everything is just fine... until Roy is paid a visit by a stranger who changes both his and his father's lives forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I would apologize but this is important to the story

897 BC - Before Clopping  
As the moon began to rise in the night sky, Twilight Sparkle was relaxing in her study with a book, doing none other than, of course, studying. She turned her violet equine head and gazed out the window at the starry blanket above, deep in thought.  
Observing her, Aloiciois remarked, "Hoo." In the midst of her thinking, Twilight did not respond.  
"Hoo," Auloicious repeated. This time, Twilight turned to him.  
"Oh, sorry," the unicorn chortled, "I was just thinking... About us..." The owl stared at her with unblinking eyes, imploring her to go on. "I... I don't think this is going to work out between the two of us..."  
The Owllicious's eyebrows raised in puzzlement and dismay. "Hoo?"  
"No, it's not you, it's me," Twilight replied, rather sternly. The purple horse stood up on her hooves and clip-clopped over to one of the many bookshelves that lined the walls of her library. "I don't feel the satisfaction anymore, and if I'm not motivated to give my 100% in this relationship, then that isn't fair to you. I think it's for the better if we just stop things here and quit while we're ahead." She let out a sigh, gazing back at the owl with a serious gaze. "There. I've laid my cards on the table. What do you want to say?"  
Aloiuoous averted his eyes, contemplating for a moment, until he met Twilight's violet stare. "...Hoo."  
Twilight narrowed her eyes and frowned a deep frown, so deep that her chins began to emerge from the folds of her horse skin. "Okay, if you're going to be immature about it, I don't care. I'm gonna play Hyrule Warriors!" She stuck out her tongue and made a fart noise at the owl, and then stomped off to her Wii U. Twilight powered on the system, picking up a controller and choosing legend mode. She had just unlocked Ghirahim from Adventure mode and was so happy about it, and now that Aloisoic and her were broken up, he was totally not gonna have the privilege to play co-op with her. Twilight played Hyrule Warriors for like an hour before she saved, right before the part where she was gonna try and unlock Princess Ruto. That could be accomplished another day.  
Right now, Twilight had to shit. Hard.  
It must've been all the bacon fries she scarfed down yesterday because boy oh boy even the trip to the bathroom was physically difficult. And you'd better believe when Twilight planted her ass against that white toilet that her entire insides were gone. She exploded into the white bowl below, her asshole showing no mercy as the porcelain white was painted with a thick coat of mysterious brown. The entire bathroom stank like dank rank shank as Twilight walked out the door and hit her ass ass on the way out of it by accident.  
"Bleh bleeeh!" said Twilight. She walked out into the night and ascended up to Rainbow Dash's house. She burst into the pegasus' door and saw Rainbow Darts having a tea party with Fluttershy, who’d kept Rainbow Dicks against her will.  
"What do you want?" growled Rainbow Shart. Twilight Sparkle approached.  
"We need to gather up the elements of Harmony to complete the mission!" Twilight Sparkle replied. Rainbow Douche and Fluttershy threw down their cups of tea because this is urgent! The pegasi hoisted the unocorn on their backs and flew her to ponyville, where they gathered Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Applejack.  
While in the town square of ponyville, the ponies had a quick discussion.  
"Why do we need to gather the elements?" asked Rarity.  
Twilight was putting on her crown as the others donned their amulets. "Don't worry about it my good memes. I have my reasons."  
"I don't think keeping secrets is beneficial to friendship," Pinkie Pie remarks.  
"No guys okay so we need to capture the boulder keeps and free Princess Ruto."  
The others were silent.  
"No but what the fuck," said Pinkie Pie.  
Twilight shook her head. "Oh, right, sorry, no I just want to get back at my ex-boyfriend."  
The others had no time to argue that Twilight was being unreasonable when the lead unicorn activated the powers of the elements. However, something went haywire and a magic blast shot out of Twilight's crown and engulfed the six ponies, sending them spiraling into a white haze of unknown.  
The six horses awoke and found themselves on the floor of what seemed to be a living room. Suddenly, a fat man walked by and let out an aggressive chort.  
"WHY ARE THERE COLORFUL RATS IN MY HOUSE?!" he boomed. "ROY!!!!"  
"Yes, Dad?" called a teenaged male voice, which must've been Roy's. A teenage boy came running down the stairs and peeked over the railing into the room; the teenage boy and his fat father both shared the same blood orange hair that the teenage boy had on his teenage boy head teenage boy.  
Roy was staring quizzically at the colorful ponies sitting on his living room floor, who were all staring back at him with large technicolor stares. They had impressive eyelashes, especially for horses.  
Roy's father chorted once more, huffing and puffing as he waddled away. "Get those vermin out of here," he growled obesely, and it took him a few minutes to squeeze himself through the doorway since he was so obese. Turning to the side was no help because he was completely round. He also pooped his pants due to effort.  
Roy, after watching his obese father shit himself during the painful struggle, turned back to the ponies. He approached cautiously, taking slow steps down the stairs and gingerly extending his hand. "It's okay," he called to them, rather quietly. "I'm not gonna hurt you... I just wanna put you little animals back in the woods-"  
"Shut the fuck up we aren't babies," tooted Twilight Sparkle. She sprouted fingers out of her hoof in order to snap in a Z-shaped fashion. Sass. Burn.  
Roy tilted his head to the side. "Oh...?"  
Twilight Sparkle stood up, motioning for the other ponies to stand up as well. She stared Roy straight in the face. "Are you after the elements of Harmony?"  
"The Thin Mints of wha...? I don't even like Girl Scout cookie-"  
"Okay he's not the guy, what do we do?" asks Rainbow Toilet.  
"Dang flabbit!" Twilight Sparkle cursed. Just as she was about to gather up her friends and leave, a mysterious and eerie melody began to play, the sound growing louder and closer with each note.  
*Dee da dee da dee dee doe doe, dee da dee dee doe..."  
Roy could only watch as the ponies' pupils were overcome with a pink aura that faded as the song ebbed away. He then clutched his chest -- He'd eaten four burgers that day and he was getting heartburn. But, before he could get up to get his medication, he was immobilized by Twilight Sparkle's magic horn.  
"Don't leave yet, sexy heartburn," she seductively said, trying to be seductive. She batted her thick horse eyelashes.  
Roy was wincing. "Okay but my chest really hurts..."  
Rarity and Rainbow Dirt stepped forward, also with seductive faces. "We'll make something else hurt instead, sexy heartburn," they said simultaneously.  
Roy began to sweat nervously. "I'm not sure I likes the sounds of that." He also began to chort violently, frightened, when the ponies held him down. They use their horse teeth to bite into his pants and tear them off, leaving his Virgin peenstachio out in the open, resting against his thigh. Roy squirmed, trying to escape these dangerous horses. Fluttershy stuffed her tail in his mouth before he could scream for his father, though his father probably wouldn't have helped him anyway.  
Twilight Sparkle licked her hairy, protruding horse lips, and positioned her horn in front of Roy's ass. Without hesitation, she thrust it inside straightaway. She took popping your cherry to a whole new level, but miraculously, there was no ass bleeding. "Smooth as a sweet meme," Twilight Sparkle chorted juicily. A juicy chort.  
Roy was releasing muffled screams into Fluttershy's tail. The yellow Pegasus growled and smacked him upside the head with her hoof, which consequently knocked him out cold. Twilight began to beast Roy's ass mercilessly, and violently shot her magic essence straight up his ass until it overflowed out.  
"Okay," said Twilight, pulling out her dripping horn. "Let's roll out, girls!"  
The other ponies released Roy and bolted out of the house with Twilight Sparkle.  
Roy's father came stomping into the living room, only to find his son unconscious on the floor with fluid dripping out his ass.  
He was taken to the medieval ER, but it was too late…  
Roy Eliwood was never the same again.  
Written October 20, 2014


End file.
